godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Category:Lordofmonsterisland {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:Green; border: 2px solid black; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to my talk page Merging Hi. I suggest you talk to Danny about this since he's involved in the entertainment section at Wikia and might have some ideas on whether or not to merge this wiki with Cloverfield. Angela (talk) 00:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) thank you again yes this template will come in handy since i'm still in the trial stage of my fanzilla thanks alot Logging in Hi -- I see in your sitenotice at the top that you're having some problems getting people to sign in before creating Fanzilla pages. I'm experimenting right now with turning off anonymous edits on a few wikis -- the idea is that having everyone sign in will help people to communicate and trust each other. Would you be interested in having everybody sign in on this wiki? -- Danny (talk) 19:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes please, that will be very helpful. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- I'll ask a tech person to do it. I'm not sure how long it'll take to go through, but it shouldn't be more than a couple days. I'll let you know how it's going... -- Danny (talk) 20:15, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::All right, it's done -- as of this morning, anon edits are turned off. I know that there's a way to get a friendlier message up encouraging anon users to log in, but I'm not sure what it is yet. I'm asking someone who'll be able to tell me, and then I'll help you get it set up here. :::Let me know if there's any problems with it. I expect that this will be a really positive thing. -- Danny (talk) 19:42, 6 February 2008 (UTC) New logo and background Could you perhaps make a new Quartz logo instead? See w:c:inside:Quartz Skin Customization for the size. I'll get started on the background sometime tomorrow--I'm a bit busy right now. =( Kthxbai! =D Guesty-Persony- ''' 01:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :You need a Quartz logo for all those people who use the Quartz skin. Basically, make a logo that is 266x75 pixels and upload it as '''Image:Wiki_Wide.png. Yeah. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 21:59, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Question do you have a deviant art account if so i would like to add u as a friend and i'll do my best to help u guys, plus i was doing some reading on Red Ronin and found some thing very interesting of our big green friend and some other kaiju from there to. I'll send you the kaiju names later Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 15:42, 12 February 2008 Can I make a suggestion? It's about the monster template, i think it would be helpful if it were on the main page. I don't know it just mite be me but i think is easier to find what i'm look for. And it think it would also help if you added a new sub-category with the names of other movie kaiju like Rhedosaurus and Ymir and Clover Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 24:04, 13 February 2008 Yah i noticed and was amazed with the result and gave me an idea how adapt it to my fanzilla, and by the way i'll continue to make reguler updates to contribute to this site. Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 18:54, 19 February 2008 Hiya Hey there! Haven't been here in a while, I've been pretty busy. Anything new going on that I need to know? Millenian 18:05, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah most of that stuff I knew about already. Cloverpedia's pretty cool! Too bad the movie wasn't so hot..but I've got to get back on the ball and finish some fanzillas. So see ya! Millenian 17:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh that's too bad...I was looking forward to some good episodes. But I'm not that much of a script writer, so I suppose it's for the best. Anyway, I've already got stories with Zilla in them so I think he'll be fine. Millenian 19:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Can i Add Tremors Yah could i add The Tremors movies and monsters to the site.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me know) 18:27, 21 February 2008 ok then, I will continue searching on what to add here. Is there anything in particular you want done?? Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:13, 22 February 2008 Alright then i'll start working on ultraman but it's going to take me awhile since there is a lot of kaiju, not to mention the Ultramen them selfs. And i uploaded the pics you asked me too as well and don't hesitate to ask me to do anything else. Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 13:13, 22 February 2008 I'm thinking something like a T-rex snake thing like Vertigo from primal rage.Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 17:05, 23 February 2008 i was going to delete the one that didn't have Godzilla generationKaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 12:17, 25 February 2008 Thanks alot dude, there is two things i wanted to ask you though. I wanted to know how to make columns like in Fanzilla:Godzilla Generation the names go all the way down and that means there is alot of scrolling and i want to avoid. The other is weird i'm trying to move my Timeline dates so they can say (Fanzilla:Godzilla Generation - ) but i can only do 2 and then some weird sign comes out and tells me to try agian later and i do and it just take me to the same page..... Plz help T___T Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 13:17, 25 February 2008 Oh wow i really appreciate it dude i was having alot of trouble with that, if you ever want i could draw some of your kaiju Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 14:17, 25 February 2008 Thanks alot dude ^-^Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 14:51, 25 February 2008 I noticed that our articles declined by like 50. what happen??? Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 19:13, 26 February 2008 yes sir i'll get right to itKaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 12:07, 27 February 2008 I am honerd Thanks for the award, i will continue to work hard for the advancements of this site. My offer still stands, i just finished Dragonsmana's Erasaurus so i am open to any kaiju right now.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:13, 22 February 2008 you found that quot at godzillasamurai's King Ghidorah teaser art page.... wow that is truly awsome, and it gives me more ideas on how it GG would end!!!!!!!!!Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:23, 28 February 2008 wow i just checked out the link and theres more then alot 0_0 but i will read so i must continue but before i do i must beat my record of art submited in DeviantArt. i only need 3 to go.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:33, 28 February 2008 i have a question is Khaere the one that was unleashed by the ancient war-lord to destroy an ancient empire in that region (Mesopotamia), or is he like a giant scarab???Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 16:21, 28 February 2008 ah i'm glad you saw it sorry about the eyes i was really basing my self on a desert Locust and GodzillaSamurai's Kamacuras. np i'll fix Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 12:15, 28 February 2008 hopefully not the next one to draw is Khaere and i think i have him down. Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 8:11, 03 March 2008 i'll be waiting for the bio ^-^ and sorry i haven't been updating i have midterms this week and it's really hard to update but by 2marow i should have more Ultraman articles taken care off.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 18:24, 05 March 2008 Dose Khaere stand on two legs or on all four????Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 23:51, 05 March 2008 allright then i finished him, i have to admit i had the idea of silverbolt form Beast Wars when i drew this guy.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 12:28, 06 March 2008 RE: Quartz/Monaco logo Hey, I got your request for the logo and made one to your specifications. It should be showing up now as the default Quartz/Monaco logo. You can also see it here. I hope I got it to look the way you wanted. If it needs any tweaking, just let me know, and I'll fix it up. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 20:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Thank You High! Thank you for responding to my question.I thought directly editing a page would get me in trouble! By the way,I won't be getting to Dark King Caesar's Fanzilla until I learn how to type more formally.Sorry!Kingsmay 01:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) my bad i see i will fix my user back then.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 23:44, 06 March 2008 is Gfantis a kaiju or fanmade kaiju???? i'm asking so i can also work on that article.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 23:44, 06 March 2008 ok then, i'll stay as Kaiju-Zilla and thanks for telling me about the G-fan magazin kaiju. I was abot to start a list of all fan made kaiju there :P my bad. i'll just continue with ultraman then.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:12, 07 March 2008 you wouldn't happen to have a image of Toxerta??Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 16:59, 11 March 2008 Yes i was planing on drawing his weapons and crown W/ maybe some other pharaoh stuff think of as as his ultimate form like Godzilla turns in SuperGodzilla Regular Horus will become Horus The Defender, oh yah would you mind if i made a larva stage for Toxerta couse i had a design in mind???Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 23:18, 11 March 2008 Ok then, hey there is another thing i would like to know what images we have in the site so i can start linking them to there kaiju or other parts as the circumstances call forKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 10:56, 12 March 2008 hey if you want me to create any logo or graphic for the site just ask i know my way around photo shop.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:24, 12 March 2008 ok then i'll fix those guy right up and i'll start with the images, and the Toxerta bio looks greatKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 16:30, 12 March 2008 hey Could we change the fetured image to image of the day or of the week, so we can start showing other pics insted of IrysKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 10:30, 13 March 2008 If you I want I’ll do it I’m all ways up late and I can do it manually, and I think if we get rid of it we mite loss a valuable tool for advertisement, because most people that go to any website only go to the home page and they just scan through it. If they don’t see something they like they’ll just go to the next site. When I was in high school I took a web mastering site and it thought me some tricks that by for don’t seem to fail. Are main objective is the expansion of the site and we most use all our tricks to succeed.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 10:49, 13 March 2008 Isn't that the point, to gather all the info form evry site in the web to make it fast and simple to find what they need at any given point, but we must also start to credit thous website that we gather Info form. Remember This site is Gather all that is Kaiju related and make a super site. it's like a fanfiction u use the charecters some one else created and make it our own, and we most not let thouse comments bring us down after all we're actuely making it esier to find there information in one site insted of jumping from one site to the other. One more thing i'm going to start with the original Godzilla the seris since i got the DVDs.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 10:49, 13 March 2008 The 70's old schoolKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:19, 13 March 2008 yah it was one of the best series, pretty much it was scooby-doo with godzilla. realy classicKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:38, 13 March 2008 your welcome, if you want i can give you my Kaiju-Zilla account in DA i don't use it and all u got to do is change the user name and pasword.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:04, 17 March 2008 ah i seeKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:31, 17 March 2008 Yea, sorry about the story. It was my first time doing a wiki. so am I able to repost my story is it against rules? sorry again -.o Xarcand 23:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Hey what's up, thanks for ur help and i'm sorry i haven't updated i was out of town all week and just got back today so i'll start with updates on the site 2marow ASAPKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 24:19, 25 March 2008 really what member is it???Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:34, 25 March 2008 intriguing, and i wasn't abel to find him but i'll keep trying mabey i'll leave him a note and mabey next i'll find him.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:34, 25 March 2008 i will as soon as i get home cause this school computers block my entrance to DeviantART and game and apperently fanfiction sites i'm just lucky this place is a wikia cause if it wasn't it would most likely be blocked and then i would have nothing to do. Hey do you think i should keep my FanZilla name Godzilla Generation or change it to Kaiju Revolution or something of the sort???Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:34, 25 March 2008 i'm going to start working all out on my Fanzilla but i need to make sure of one thing, Horus, Grishago, and Khaere first appeared in ancient Egypt and what is the name of the evil wizardKaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 23:34, 27 March 2008 Damn the site is blocked an i can't get to it till i go home T-T, but i'll try it getting home but they need to see some of my work right, well i'm going to have to work on that right now heheh. and congrats on becoming a part of Godzilla Neo.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 8:41, 1 April 2008 what do you think i should submite to them the time line of Godzilla Generation or the Birth of Pandora's Box (GG Beging)Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 9:33, 1 April 2008 this will be a little harder then i thought cause the only works i have ever posted are just the Godzillla Generation and not to mention it's highly based on GS's timeline but then again i changed it a bit... I'll try my best with it and see what happens and thanks for the support.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 9:49, 1 April 2008